All I Want For Christmas
by Drones-of-Innocence
Summary: Mario and Luigi introduce Christmas to the Mushroom Kingdom. Everyone is so excited to see Santa, but none more than Peach.


O~o~O

"Look! Santa's here, Santa's here!"

Peach smiled as she watched the Toad children run past, and as they paused briefly to greet her before they raced on down the path. Their excitement was enough to make the cold winter day feel warm with the Christmas spirit.

The Christmas spirit, of course, had only been introduced earlier that month. Luigi walked beside Peach, marveling at the decorations in Toad town. Her subjects certainly wasted no time when it came to celebrations. "How did they do all of this so fast?" he asked, his eyes reflecting the countless globes and ornaments adorning the streets. "Didn't we just tell them about Christmas?"

With a small chuckle, Peach huddled further into her cape. "What can I say? My people are very festive." she shrugged.

Luigi laughed. "I guess so!" he agreed.

More children ran by, all talking among themselves. Both Peach and Luigi watched them with fond smiles. The sight of the town was nothing short of magical; every light pole, every window, every tree was decked in red and green. Every house was decorated from the inside out. Peach was certain she could hear bells ringing wherever she went. And everyone was so happy.

"It's been awhile since I've seen anyone so excited for Christmas," Luigi admitted, rubbing the back of his head. He let out a soft sigh, and Peach saw his breath in the frosty air. "Back in Brooklyn…"

He trailed off and shook his head with a wry smile. Peach frowned and patted his shoulder. The brothers hadn't told her very much about their life back on their earth. Mario was especially reluctant to talk about anything that bothered him, but Luigi was a little more honest. He told her once, a long time ago, that they didn't talk about Brooklyn because they didn't want to think about it. Brooklyn was behind them now. Ancient history. Buried beneath new memories.

As much as they insisted they were alright, Peach was never fully convinced.

On one particular night, she remembered asking Mario if he was happy in the Mushroom Kingdom. She had been so worried Mario had been silently upset about leaving his earth behind. He often was quiet about his feelings; when he was having a bad day, or if he was tired, he always tried to keep it to himself. For her sake or for some other reason, she never understood.

But his answer was yes. Mario, normally so quiet and enduring, thanked her fervently for giving them a home. Where he normally had a smile, his expression was all too serious. His tone was so fragile. She was shaken by his raw vulnerability. And since then, she felt she understood a little more about the brothers; all they had ever wanted was to feel like they were home.

Whatever happened to them in Brooklyn, Peach understood that they felt like they didn't belong. Never once had they referred to their earth in the same esteem that they did the Mushroom Kingdom. She had noticed the way Mario's voice caught when he said "home." Later that night, she was so preoccupied thinking about what Mario told her that she could hardly sleep. She was so very moved that the brothers finally felt like they belonged.

She wanted to hold them close and let them know that they would always have a home with her. So she did. Frequently. She made sure to embrace both of them often, to make them feel loved and appreciated, because they were. They were so loved. They may not have been before, but they were now.

They initially reacted with shock. She understood it was hard for them to accept, but she was persistent in her efforts. That was all so long ago. Now, both of them were two of her dearest friends. She was grateful for every day she got to see them.

It had been a surprise when both the brothers expressed to her their desire to bring a holiday from their earth to the Mushroom Kingdom. She saw it as a sign that they were coming to peace with the lives they had before.

As soon as they told her as much as they could about Christmas, she was entranced.

"So today Santa is just asking the children what they want?" she asked Luigi. "And then on Christmas Eve, he will deliver their gifts?"

Luigi nodded. "That's right. We have everything set up. Toadsworth is listening to what the children say and keeping a list so we can remember. We have to spend all of tonight getting everything they want." he grinned. "It's a lot of work, but it's a lot of fun."

With a soft smile, Peach nodded. "Oh, I'm sure it is." She couldn't wait. She had asked to help out in any way she could, and nothing excited her more than going on adventures with the brothers. Even if it was just to find and wrap gifts for all the children in town.

They came upon town square. Mario and Luigi had set up a huge tree in the middle, and the town helped them decorate it. The ornaments looked like colorful bubbles from so far, and the tinsel gleamed and glittered. The tree stood out, stark against the cloudy skies. Especially with the invincible star perched on top. Peach smiled once she noticed it had started snowing.

Peach looked around in awe at the setup and the amount of people for a moment, before she glanced back down to Luigi. "Say, what do you want for Christmas?" she asked.

"Oh." Luigi blinked. Then, he laughed to himself. "I don't know. I guess I just want to spend time with friends and family."

With a playful grin, she nudged his shoulder. "I think I know what you want. Don't worry; Daisy will be here in time for Christmas Eve." she winked.

Luigi sputtered, and his cheeks turned a bright pink. She knew it wasn't because of the cold. "W-well…" he mumbled, and Peach laughed. He talked to himself incomprehensibly for a moment, to pass the time, before he finally tried to change the subject. "Hey, how-how are things going with Mario?"

The children were lined up in front of a chair that sat by the tree. The event was about to start. Peach noticed what had to be Santa sitting in the chair. She clasped her hands together. "Oh, you know, nothing new." she murmured. Then, she frowned, and looked up. "Speaking of Mario, where is he? He's supposed to be here, right?" she checked over her shoulder, looking up and down the roads.

With a nod, Luigi rubbed the back of his head and looked toward the town square. "Ah, yes, don't worry, Princess." he started to say, lowering his voice as more children passed them by to line up before the chair in town square. They were getting closer, and the tree was so much taller than she thought. The sound of bells and children laughing surrounded them.

Peach stared at Santa for a moment, at his red coat and white beard, before she turned around to try and spot Mario. She couldn't find him. "Oh, but I would hate for him to miss seeing Santa!" she fretted. "You two haven't celebrated Christmas in so long."

Luigi smiled at her, and got her attention by touching her arm. "Princess," he said, chuckling. "Take a closer look at Santa."

He gestured toward the children gathering up ahead, to Santa sitting in his chair. Peach gave Luigi a confused look before she narrowed her eyes at the man. His big nose, his impressive mustache. The way he smiled and laughed with the children. She realized she would know that smile anywhere. "Oh." she said quietly, with a meek glance to Luigi. "I see."

Holding a finger to his lips, Luigi indicated the children around them. "It's all for them," he explained. "He is the best actor between us. And red suits him better anyway."

Peach smiled. She should have known Mario would volunteer to play Santa; the man loved kids. She remembered marvelling about how good both the brothers were with children. Just as she looked down, a young Toad startled Luigi by running into him from behind. "Whoah! Hey there!" Luigi laughed, and knelt down to steady him. "You going to see Santa?" he asked.

The little Toad nodded excitedly. "Santa's here, Weegee!" he exclaimed.

"He sure is!" Luigi held up his hand, and the Toad gave him a high-five with a huge grin. "Okay, go have fun!"

He stood up, and they both watched the little Toad run off down the path with soft smiles. Peach touched her cheek and let out a happy sigh. "Goodness," she said. "I wonder what he'll wish for."

Luigi just laughed, and Peach looked up at the sky. The snow was coming down a little heavier than before. Despite the winter chill, the town was alive with happy faces, and warm with love. Seeing all the families gather together made Peach's heart soar for her subjects. She knew their first Christmas was going to be magical.

"Hey, so what do you want for Christmas, Princess?" Luigi shoved his hands in his pockets and looked up at her.

She knew she should have expected the question, but it still caught her off guard. "Oh! Oh, I'm not sure..." she clasped her hands to her chest. Looking off into the distance, she thought hard about what she could say. What more could she possibly want? She governed the beautiful Mushroom Kingdom, peacetime was prosperous, and she had the most wonderful friends. She realized after a moment that she was looking in Mario's direction. "I suppose I don't know what I'm supposed to want." she gave a nervous laugh.

"Anything!" Luigi encouraged her. "Think of it like a wish. What do you wish for?"

Peach pursed her lips. Her eyes focused on Mario. He had just sat a child on his lap and was listening to her. The way his smile lit up his whole face made Peach's heart feel unbearably soft. "Goodness," she let out a wistful sigh. "I just want to hold his hand…"

With a knowing smile, Luigi reached up and rested his hand on her shoulder. "I know exactly how you feel." he looked dreamily off into space. "I guess we are both in the same boat."

Frowning, Peach looked to Luigi. "We are in a boat?" she asked.

"Oh. No, it's just another expression." Luigi smiled, a faraway look in his eyes. "It means we are in the same situation."

She nodded, though she was getting lost in her own imagination. She imagined walking with Mario down the snowy lanes, the Christmas lights on the trees lighting their way. She imagined the way those glittering lights would reflect in his eyes, sleigh bells chiming, while his hand grasped hers. The night would be frigid. But just the sight of his soft smile would be enough to keep her warm. He would be taking her somewhere. When she asked where, he merely put a finger to his lips with a twinkle in his eye. _A secret_, that mischievous little grin said. He didn't need to speak for her to understand him, after all. Her sweet, silent hero. He didn't have to say a word for him to convey profound thoughts and feelings.

And she would follow him down the long road, until they came upon a hill. He would gesture behind them. When she turned, she gasped. She could see the entire town from where they stood. She hadn't seen the lights yet, but the brothers had promised her that the sight was truly one to behold. She imagined a breathtaking view; all the floating lights from so far, colors shimmering in the snow. She would turn to Mario to express her utter amazement, only to realize he had been watching her.

"It's beautiful," she imagined herself telling him, with a shy smile.

He nodded, though his eyes lingered on her for a little longer. Once she looked to the town again, so did he, and she could see their breath in the air. The northern breeze blew through her. She shuffled closer to Mario. His Firebrand essentially made him immune to the cold, though she still wondered how he could stand there without a jacket.

He glanced to her, with concern in his eyes. "Cold?" he asked her.

Guilty, Peach knew she would nod, eyeing his side. Whether he could read what she wanted, or if he was just acting out of impulse, he held up his arm. An invitation. He never initiated contact; she noticed he would only ever offer like this, though he never seemed to mind her tendency to hug him without warning. She hoped he didn't think much of the way she enthusiastically accepted.

"Hmm...Daisy…" a voice pulled her out of her daydream, and Peach blinked several times. Her fantasy dissipated like the snow on children's tongues. She glanced to her right, and saw Luigi grinning at nothing.

She smiled. "Oh, Luigi. She'll be here soon, don't worry." she patted his shoulder.

"Huh? What?" Luigi whipped his head up. "No, no, I wasn't thinking about putting my arm around Daisy over by the lake while we share hot chocolate! Not at all!"

Peach giggled. "Somehow, that strikes me as oddly specific."

He ducked his head and rubbed his arm. "Oh." he mumbled, with a guilty grin.

They laughed together, and Peach waved at a few Toads who spotted them. The line of children waiting to see Santa had gradually dwindled until there were only a few left. Everyone else was standing with their families, meeting with friends, or perhaps even making new ones. "I don't recall seeing so many people out here, or seeing so many of them so happy." Peach mused. "It's so wonderful…"

"That is the Christmas Spirit! This is what we love. Christmas brings people together!" Luigi gestured wide, all around them to the abundance of joy. The wonder in the children's eyes, the murmur of warm conversation. Luigi took it all in, before he turned to Peach, with a little sparkle in his eye. "Hey! Speaking of bringing people together, I have an idea."

He gestured for Peach to come close. She blinked, but leaned down so he could whisper in her ear.

He spoke quickly. "What if you went over there to talk to Santa?" Peach went wide eyed as she listened, and they both glanced in Santa's direction. "Maybe you could give him a hint about what you want." he shrugged.

Peach straightened up and felt her cheeks flush with heat. "You really believe that would work?" she asked. Clasping her hands to her chest, her eyes darted about the plaza. "Oh, goodness. I'm not sure if I could do something like that…"

Luigi held up his hands to ease her. "You don't have to do it if you don't want to. But just think about the look on his face." he whispered, with a chuckle.

Peach thought about the look on his face. She thought about it for a long moment, and decided she would do almost anything to see it. "Alright." she agreed with a giddy laugh. "I'll do it."

Beaming, Luigi gestured toward the center of the plaza. "Okay, let's go!"

The last little Toad just hopped off of Santa's lap, and ran off to play with his friends. Luigi signalled for Peach to go while he stood back, and they both struggled to stifle their laughter. Santa just happened to look up just as she got close. His expression lit up. "Ah, your Highness! What a surprise!" he said. Peach could hardly stop smiling; it was a miracle that none of the children recognized him, his accent was prevalent no matter how hard he tried to sound like an old American man. He blinked at her several times, before he patted his knee. "Come, come! Tell me what you want for Christmas! That is why you are here, yes?"

She was aware that many children had looked back toward her, and lots of adult Toads were watching them with fond looks. Playing along, Peach bashfully combed a lock of hair behind her ear before she moved to sit on Santa's lap.

For a moment, she hesitated. What if he became uncomfortable supporting her weight? What if she lost her balance while she was sitting down? What if she was too tall for him and she embarrassed him in front of all the people? She fretted, but Mario gestured for her to come with a reassuring smile. "It's okay, Princess." he told her in a low voice.

He offered his hand to help her down, and she gladly took it. She sat down as carefully as she could. Santa didn't so much as budge, or break character. All at once, she remembered the sheer amount of times Mario had easily carried her, running as if her weight didn't affect him at all. How could she have forgotten his strength? Though the difference in height was a little awkward, he didn't seem to mind at all. His silly grin eased her nerves.

"Now," he started to say, once she had relaxed. "Princess Peach, what do you want for Christmas this year?"

Her heart fluttered when he said her name. Peach clasped her hands in her lap while Santa's hand rested against her back. Reassurance. She contemplated the smooth white hair of his fake beard, the velvety texture of his red coat. Those lovely blue eyes that twinkled in the fading light. His hands, so sure and steady. His knee, sturdy beneath her. Even through the suit, his body exuded warmth that made it easy for Peach to forget it was snowing.

Her heart began to beat a little faster. She could do this. She took in a deep breath before lifting a hand to tap her chin, as if in thought. Creating anticipation. She had to choose her words carefully. "Well, I think I wanted to ask for something special." she said. Santa nodded with approval, watching and listening for what she would wish for. The snow made everything so quiet. She could hardly make out the murmurs of the townspeople anymore, as she lowered her voice so only Santa could hear.

With a playful smile, she leaned in close, as if she were worried others might hear. "I believe what I want for Christmas is a kiss." she whispered.

The reaction was immediate. Mario blinked several times. Right before her eyes, she watched his cheeks turn a bright pink. He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, and his darting glances around her told her he was aware that the children were watching. He had to keep up the act. "A-a kiss?" he asked, just to make sure. "You want a kiss for Christmas?"

She nodded gleefully, reveling in the way he struggled to maintain his composure. "Yes, I want a kiss from a very special someone." she looked up at the sky, before turning her gaze back to him.

There was no doubt that anyone could see Mario was blushing. The soft noise of conversation and music all around them was more than enough of a reminder that they had an audience. Seeing him flustered, even just a little bit, gave her hope that maybe he understood her hint. "A special someone?" he asked, taking a deep breath. She could see the way he tried to maintain his even smile.

His next question was right there, on the tip of his tongue, but Peach couldn't let him ask. She couldn't tell him the whole truth just yet. "Oh, but I understand you have a lot more to worry about. The children, their wishes are much more important than mine. So please, don't worry very much about it." she spoke up before he could.

She wondered why his smile appeared so frantic. She could read his body language somewhat, but he didn't give much away. The sound of children laughing and playing swirled around them. Sitting there in his lap, surrounded by the merry sounds of joy, Peach couldn't pinpoint what Mario might be thinking.

He reached up to rub the back of his head. "I will see what I can do," he finally responded, searching the ground around them. His tone was enthusiastic, but without all the heart that he usually spoke with. Bashful. His body language was bashful, but Peach knew there was something else. There was something else behind his eyes that she just couldn't grasp.

She wouldn't be able to rationalize it yet. "Thank you, Santa." she met his eyes, and hoped that he understood when he saw her face that she meant it. The children were all watching. Whatever he was thinking, he couldn't express it right then. She wondered if the audience even made a difference if he would tell her or not.

"Of course, Princess!" he was quick to perk up, and offered his hand to help her stand. She gladly took it. As she got to her feet, he stood with her. "You will come to watch the lights, yes?"

The lights! Mario and Luigi were going to light up the Christmas tree later that night. Peach nodded. "Yes! I'm so very excited to see the town all lit up," she sighed, putting a hand on her cheek while she looked around. A couple of Yoshis ran by the plaza with jingle bells attached to their shoes. Luigi had jogged over to help someone hang up a banner over their house. A Toad couple danced together, laughing, near a pole that had mistletoe hanging from it. Peach eyed them, wishing she could be dancing like that with the one she loved. "It would be so nice…"

Mario tilted his head as she spoke, and followed her gaze. He spotted the couple as well. They both watched the two Toads spin around in one another's arms for only a moment, before Mario abruptly turned away. "Yes." he agreed in a soft voice, and he must have realized he was still holding her hand. He let go.

She turned to look, startled, when he began to walk away. His black boots crunched on the new layer of snow. "Oh! I, um. I suppose I'll see you later?" Peach hesitated to call out to him.

Mario paused to give her a slight nod. "Yes, sorry." he answered, with a guilty look. "I have to get the list from Toadsworth. We have a lot to do tonight," he held up a fist, like he always did when he was ready to work hard. But his smile had more of a plastered quality to it. The breeze picked up, and Peach shuddered in her cape. He waved goodbye to her.

She nodded and gave a half-hearted wave back. "Alright, then! Have fun!" she said, just as he turned away to continue on around the tree. His stride was different. Every way he moved was different. Peach stared after him, long after he waved to the children and disappeared among the frenzy of Christmas decorations. "I hope to see you again soon…"

Just as she lost sight of him, and just as sprightly holiday music began to play from a speaker that Luigi had been messing with, she finally placed that look on his face. She blinked, and her hand slowly fell. The smile Mario had fixed her with was sad.

Peach looked at the ground. Christmas was supposed to be a happy time of year. Why was he sad?

Even after Luigi went to all the trouble to show her around the little Christmas market her people had set up, Peach couldn't stop thinking about Mario. Her mind was so far from all the wooden dolls and knitted shawls her people had created. Every sprig of mistletoe caught her eye. Every happy couple in town seemed to land in her sights. While Luigi went around, explaining some of the traditions they had started, Peach listened, though half her mind continued to worry about that sad smile on Mario's face.

Eventually, Luigi left to go find Mario, saying he had to go help make sure everything was ready to light up the Christmas tree. She waved to him as he ran off. The lights around town had come on. The snow was beginning to pick up, and Peach was glad she had decided to wear her boots and thick winter cape.

A few of the citizens greeted her as she wandered past them, and she made sure to say hello to everyone she saw. Christmas was truly magical; the music and laughter, the sights and smells all came together, until the night was just overflowing with joyful spirit. But it was all somehow sour, knowing that Mario didn't feel the same. Peach sighed. She wished she knew why he was so unhappy.

She took a few listless loops around the main roads. The decorations in front of all the houses were adorable; everyone clearly put a lot of time and effort into covering everything with Christmas colors and lights. The sight made her heart swell with pride. Her people always worked hard. After admiring some elaborate setups, Peach made her way back toward the tree. Walking around all evening in the cold made her a little tired.

She found a bench by the edge of town square, and sat down to rest her feet. Her hands were cold. Rubbing them together and breathing on them, Peach wished she had thought to wear better gloves. Or, she thought with a guilty look, she wished Mario was around. Surely if she hinted about her cold hands, he would want to do something about it. Perhaps he would offer to warm her hands up in his own. His unnaturally high body temperature could keep her warm even if she was sitting a few inches away from him. The thought made her smile to herself.

The people of Toad Town were gathering in the plaza, around the tree. Peach watched them from her bench. For once, she had a rare moment of being alone. She was a princess. She was hardly ever by herself; she always had appointments or meetings with advisors, concerning politics or taxes or public relations, or foreign affairs. Running a Kingdom was hardly a relaxing job. So Peach tended to value her alone time.

But as much as she enjoyed being alone, she never minded being around the brothers. Their company was always so nice. They understood her in a way that no one else could, and she certainly understood them more than most. They could talk about anything at all when they were together.

They were both so unique. Many people liked to put them in a box together, and label them as the same. Yet, they were anything but. They had their similarities, of course; they were brothers. But they each had their own outlook on the world, their own separate thoughts and fears, hopes and dreams. They were separate people. Peach learned that while they appreciated being seen as distinct individuals, they also didn't mind being put together. The outside world was dangerous. But their own little inside world that they shared was safe.

She assumed their time on their earth had led them to that conclusion. Being seen as one unit together was the least costly outlook to have, and it was the most efficient way to handle any situation. When it came to dealing with hostile enemies, they moved and worked together. Even when they dealt with allies or friends, they tried to maneuver their way along as one entity, rather than two. They outwardly encouraged others' perceptions of them by acting in accordance with those beliefs.

It had only taken some time to realize their strategy for everyday life, for all interactions. Once she did, she did everything she could to counteract it. When one brother opted to speak for both of them, Peach purposefully asked each of them what their thoughts were, so they were both forced to answer her as individuals.

But they persisted. Peach understood why; they had come into a whole new world completely unlike their own, and they felt that they couldn't risk trusting anyone but each other. They didn't want to let her in. If they did, then their entire sense of reality would be in the balance, and it was just too much for them to worry about. However, Peach was determined to open them up. She had met so many men before, all sorts of representatives and nobles who never had innocent intentions. Time would always eventually give them away. She learned how to read them and how to spot their lies; she had to, to preserve her own Kingdom. Her senses were tuned to them. They were greedy and selfish, and acted in ways they believed would give them more power. People like them were simple.

The brothers, on the other hand, were honest from the beginning. They only wanted to help. They came into her world by accident, and Mario ended up on a crazy adventure just to save her while Luigi watched over the capital. Only because someone had asked them nicely. She was wary of them at first, thinking they could be like the others, but nothing about them every gave her any feeling that they meant her harm. Their kindness was a shock to her. But she knew right away that the brothers were the kind of men that she had to keep close to her. After all, good men were rare in the realm of politics.

Even when they tried to resist her, Peach was far more stubborn than they were. She offered them a place to stay in Toad Town, upon one of them accidentally admitting their reluctance to return to their earth. A home. They settled in quicker than she expected, and got along well with the townspeople. She invited them separately to meet her for tea. By separating them, their defenses were weaker, and they unwittingly gave away more to her than they wanted to.

Luigi was willing to be more trusting. He became so nervous being by himself around her at first that he accidentally spilled tea all over her. His opinion of her softened when her reaction was laughter, when he had anticipated her anger. Talking to him was much easier after that. He was quick to call her a friend.

Mario, on the other hand, was much more difficult for her to open up. He was so very quiet, and Peach didn't think he was fully aware of just how powerful a tool silence was. Especially in politics, she used her silence to make others talk, because silence was a source of unbearable discomfort for most. But not for her. When he was quiet, she was quiet. She assumed he wasn't used to having his own tactics used against him, even if he wasn't conscious of his use of any tactics at all.

She realized that, in some sense, Mario was just as shy as Luigi. Particularly when it came to royalty. He seemed to have a difficult time accepting that she wanted to be his friend. It took a lot of convincing; her methods involved discerning both of his primary soft spots. For one, she learned Mario would do anything if it was for Luigi. And he also had quite the affinity for sweets. Once he understood that she genuinely cared about Luigi, and after bonding over a mutual love of cake, Peach was able to call Mario a friend as well.

She loved them both. Of course, she loved them each in different ways, but she was proud to express her love for two of her dearest friends.

And despite herself, on that cold night before the plaza, she wanted to be with Mario.

She had never experienced romantic feelings before Mario. There was little for her to go on, having grown up studying to be a monarch. But she couldn't explain the way her heart raced at the thought of his smile, or why she was so incredibly happy to see him at any given time. She assumed it was the time she had spent working on softening his hardened soul enough to let her in. That was a rational explanation.

After she brought up her strange feelings to Luigi, he laughed and told her that she was in love.

Love was not a factor she had ever considered before. Love was a luxury, a friviolity that belonged to those not responsible for representing a Kingdom like she was. Love had never been a possibility for her before. Luigi had surprised her by how willing he was to explain the nature of romance, and he actively encouraged her to follow her heart. He wanted her to act on her feelings. But Peach was hesitant to do anything.

There were too many questions. What if they weren't permitted to be together? What if her position as Princess prevented her from having a relationship with him? What if a relationship was too risky for their safety? And perhaps the most important, what if Mario didn't even feel the same?

As she sat there, gazing up at the Christmas tree, she decided that being in love was very complicated, and things were much simpler before she had such strong feelings toward her resident hero.

There were voices behind her. Peach blinked and sat up slowly, when she heard footsteps a short distance behind her. She put up her hood when the wind made her shudder. Perhaps if she was still, they wouldn't notice her.

"...there is no time! I have to find them before Christmas. I don't know where." a soft voice spoke urgently.

"Who is it?"

"A special someone. She wants a kiss for...I don't know who..." they were trying to be quiet, and it was difficult to make out everything they were saying. She recognized that it was the brothers speaking to each other. Mario's tone was worried. "I think it could be the fellow with the blue hair...Prince Haru? I have to find him soon..."

Luigi made a confused noise. "I thought you didn't like Prince Haru?"

"I don't. I don't trust him, but if he is her special someone…" Mario trailed off, and Peach realized what he was talking about. She covered her mouth.

She had to keep still. Mario really didn't know who her special someone was? Luigi seemed to share her sentiment when he spoke in a dry tone. "Let me get this straight. You want to find some Prince you don't trust, and hook him up with the woman you-"

"Water in your mouth!" Mario said quickly. Peach blinked. What had Luigi been about to say? "Don't say such things! No, I don't want...All I want is for her to be happy. So I have to find her special someone. Even if it is him, yes?" she didn't recognize why his voice sounded so small.

Luigi let out a deep sigh. "You are as hard as a wall sometimes."

She couldn't help a small smile when Mario sputtered. "What- what do you mean?"

"I cannot believe you don't know who her special someone is." Luigi started walking, she recognized his gait behind her. "I'm sorry, but I can't help you. It is very important that you do this yourself."

There was silence behind her. She could tell without even looking that Mario was staring after Luigi, because she could only hear one pair of footsteps.

The footsteps stopped again. Luigi was waiting. Then, she heard Mario move forward. "Come on, we have to go light the tree. Everyone is waiting." he mumbled. They both started walking together.

"Hey, maybe you should go find the Princess. Make sure she is watching the tree." Luigi moved a little faster, she assumed Mario was walking briskly and he had to work to catch up.

If Mario answered him, she couldn't hear. She decided to wait a moment before getting up to follow them.

She found the brothers again over by the tree. Luigi was kneeling and fiddling with a wire at the base, using his Thunderhand. Mario, still dressed as Santa, was surveying the crowd, when he spotted her. She had taken a different route back than they had, hoping neither of them would know she overheard their conversation.

"Princess!" Mario called for her, waving. "Over here!"

He jogged to meet her halfway, and she noticed how he glanced to her hand. She reached out for his once he got close enough. He blinked, but didn't react otherwise. "Come, we are going to light the tree!"

The crowd of Toads were talking amongst one another, and she could see their happy faces while Mario led her back to get a better view of the tree. He was so excited that he was running. Peach broke into thrilled laughter while she followed Santa, hand-in-hand, to see the lights.

"Okay, here we go!" she heard Luigi call out behind them. Mario skidded to a stop, and quickly turned to steady Peach just before she ran into him. His hands were on her waist. He realized how he was holding her with a start, and tried to pull away; he would never even dare to carry her without asking her first. However, Peach was caught up in her own excitement, and she didn't want him to let go of her. She followed his movement, and rested her hands on his shoulders. "Let's count down!"

Luigi held up his hands. "Five!" he called out, and the rest of the town joined him in the countdown. Peach did, and Mario followed soon after. "Four! Three! Two! One!"

He pushed the button. Peach gasped.

The tree came to life, bursting with color and light unlike anything Peach had ever seen before. It was like magic. But what amazed Peach the most was that it wasn't magic at all. Just electricity and colored bulbs. The invincible star at the top glowed, and some lights meant to fade in and out created the effect that the tree was glittering. She sighed with wonder. "Mario, this is amazing!" she squeezed his shoulders and glanced down to him.

He wasn't looking at the tree at all. "Yes," he agreed softly. His eyes were on her.

With his hands on her waist, Peach could pretend for a moment that they were together, just like all the other couples gathered in the square together. She watched the lights shimmer in his celestial blue eyes.

"Santa! It's Santa Claus!" they both looked away from one another when they heard children. They were waving at Mario, entranced by his presence. "Santa, over here!"

Mario let go of her. He backed off a step with a nervous laugh. "The children want to play," he was quick to explain.

Peach blinked. It was almost like he wanted to leave her. "Right," she agreed, nodding along. He was so strange. One moment, he wanted to be around her, and the next he was all too eager to flee. She couldn't help herself from reaching out for him one last time, to smooth down the white collar of his red coat. "Well, have fun!"

She tried to muster up the energy to sound happy, but she wasn't sure she was very convincing. Mario nodded and started to jog away, waving. "I will!" he called out over his shoulder.

And he was off, to play in the snow with all the children in town. They all burst into laughter as he abruptly collapsed on his back to start making snow angels.

Peach clasped her hands to her chest. She spotted Luigi heading toward her out of the corner of her eye. He came to stand beside her without a word. For a long moment, they watched Mario run around in the snow with the young Toads.

She couldn't take it anymore. "Luigi, I think I've done something wrong." she said, looking up at the star on top of the tree. Luigi stopped, and turned to look back at her. "It's Mario. I don't know what I said, but I believe I did something to upset him somehow."

She lowered her head, but Luigi came back and got her attention with a gentle touch on her elbow. "No, no, Princess. You did not upset him." he made sure she was looking at him, and shook his head fervently. "I promise, he is fine. He is worried about getting the children their gifts in time. He wants everything to be perfect."

Luigi smiled too much when he was lying. Peach noticed this, and nodded slowly. Both the brothers had their tells. Mario wasn't a good liar at all; he had all sorts of nervous habits, and though he made up for it by being a good actor, she had learned to read him over time. He lied to try and make others worry less. Luigi was only a little better, but Peach knew that frantic look on his face. He was trying to hide something. She assumed he had a good reason; he always did. So she didn't see the harm in letting it go. Whatever he was covering, it was important that she didn't know. Perhaps it had something to do with that conversation she overheard.

But she would find out eventually. She always found out. When she gave Luigi a wry look, she could tell he knew she didn't buy it. "If you say so," she teased him, and he gave a sheepish laugh. "I just worry about him."

He took in a deep breath. "You and me both," he murmured, looking off to where Santa got caught in the middle of a snowball fight.

O~o~O

For Christmas Eve, Mario and Luigi invited Peach and Daisy to their house.

The tradition, they explained, was for family to come from all over to one place. Cousins, grandmothers, aunts and uncles, relatives who they hadn't seen all year would all come to one house for Christmas. Peach gathered that _family_ was a very important concept when it came to the holiday. Especially to the culture that Mario and Luigi were from. Of course, Mario and Luigi were the only family they had in the Mushroom Kingdom. They did not answer very much about their extended family on their earth.

Instead, they said that friends were just as important as family. They wanted something small to commemorate their first Christmas together. A way to give the Princesses a taste of the Christmas that Mario and Luigi grew up celebrating. Their answer was dinner.

"Whoah!" Daisy gasped as soon as they were let inside. The brothers had modest lights outside compared to the rest of Toad Town, but the inside of their home was decked out with more tinsel and ribbon and ornaments and lights than Peach could process all at once. Luigi had been the one to open the door for them, but he had to rush back into the kitchen. Peach flinched and laughed when she heard clattering and commotion and frantic voices speaking in Italian.

It was not often that either of the Princesses got to go to the brothers' house. There usually wasn't any reason for them to, as Mario and Luigi primarily did their work outside, or at the castle. So Peach took the opportunity to look around as much as she could. Their home gave a lot of insight to the kind of people they were. And it was so much different than her castle.

"Look at the tree!" she came into the living area, and noted their own decorated tree with delight. Instead of a star at the top, an angel smiled down at them. Peach knew there was a lot more about the tradition that the brothers had not told her, but she hoped someday they would be able to explain it all.

Dinner smelled wonderful. Mario burst out of the kitchen, panting, as if he had just come from a rough battle. "Hello! Dinner is almost ready," he informed them, pointing back into the kitchen. He had a weak smile. "Thank you for coming, and Merry Christmas!"

"Aww, hey there! Merry Christmas to you too! I like your sweater, by the way." Daisy came forward and greeted him with a hug. Peach did the same. His sweater was cute; it was red, with the word 'Naughty' embroidered across his chest. They all laughed when they heard Luigi shriek about the oven. "Maybe he needs some help. I have to give him a Christmas hug, too." Daisy giggled, and hurried in to see what the fuss was about.

Peach was about to follow her. Luigi was very good in the kitchen and likely didn't actually need help, but she wanted to go see him anyway. Just before she could, Mario stopped her.

"Wait," he said, and gestured for her to come close. He had a silly grin, a sure sign that he had something up his sleeve. She leaned down for him. He spoke quickly, in a low tone. "I am going to prank Luigi by setting him up under the mistletoe with Princess Daisy. Can you help me?"

Peach blinked, and pretended to glance furtively from left to right. "How very naughty of you, Mario." she teased. "Of course I'll help."

After a quick glance down at his own sweater, Mario beamed. "Exactly!" he cast a look into the kitchen to make sure no one was watching, before he waved for Peach to follow. "Come with me."

Both Mario and Peach had been quietly dying over how close Luigi and Daisy were to being in a relationship. It all started when Peach casually mentioned to Mario how much Daisy liked Luigi. That day, she discovered just how much of a romantic Mario was. He startled her by launching into a full rant about how much he believed those two were meant for one another. They didn't stop talking about it for hours. Together, they promised to do everything they could to make them a couple.

Though, they had to lay down some rules. Both of them firmly believed that love had to happen naturally, so they could not interfere directly with the process. Mario was worried that forcing the mistletoe was a little too much, but Peach was quick to justify his plan by claiming mistletoe was a seasonal hazard anyway. And then, they obviously had to keep their knowledge to themselves. Both of them knew that Luigi liked Daisy, and that Daisy liked Luigi. But they couldn't do anything to give it away to anyone but each other.

The mutual effort to set Luigi and Daisy up together had definitely caused Mario and Peach to bond even more, too.

Peach had to hide her gasp and grip Mario's shoulder when Luigi came out of the kitchen with the chicken, because Daisy was helping him. They were both deep in some profound conversation. Daisy's hands hovered over Luigi's, and they worked together to place dinner on the table.

Turning quickly so they weren't caught staring, Mario pretended to fuss with a ribbon over the fireplace. "She makes him smile more than anyone." he murmured, placing his hand over hers and squeezing it briefly. The gesture made Peach's heart melt. His hand practically engulfed hers, but his touch was so warm and gentle. His love for his brother was clear in his eyes.

"It's the same for her," she murmured, eyeing Daisy's soft expression. They watched while she burst into joyful laughter and helped steady Luigi when he almost lost his balance. She always had so much energy, and Peach considered her to be a literal force of nature. But back home, people tended to see Daisy's energy as something to control. The brothers were the only men she had ever met who wanted her to be who she was.

Luigi, as mild in nature as he was, would not appear at first to be a good match for Daisy. But Mario told her of a doctrine on his world, that claimed opposites attract. Ever since then, that was how Peach saw Luigi and Daisy together. Opposites, bonded together by chance, and inseparable the moment they connected.

Peach had the vague, frail hope that she and Mario could also be together one day, just as Luigi and Daisy were meant to be. Would it be too good to be true? Glancing briefly to her hand still resting on his shoulder, and his hand resting over hers, Peach tried her best not to stare. She had to relish the feeling while it lasted. Though, Mario was quick to let go, and he went to go help set the table.

The brothers' dining table was not nearly as refined as the long, elegant table carved from the finest Tanooki Tree wood in her castle's dining room. Instead, the brothers' table was a little rough around the edges. They had made it themselves. And over time, no doubt due to their constant work and new projects day in and day out, little nicks had gathered on the surface here and there. The brothers were actually quite crafty. Luigi had sewn their table cloth- a rich red with green and gold trim.

Their plates and platters for the food were old. She assumed some of them had been brought from their earth, and others had been purchased from the Mushroom Market down the road. Mario lit small candles on the table with his Firebrand, and Luigi showed the Princesses to their seats. The food, Peach gathered, was brought entirely from their earth. She didn't recognize any of the meals. The tradition was foreign and strange, the smells were all new to her. The room was much smaller compared to the expansive dining hall at the castle. Where she was used to magic to keep the castle from becoming dark, the brothers had lamps and electric lights installed in every room. The light of the fire and Christmas lights gave the house a soft glow.

And Peach loved it. She loved how simple and practical the brothers lived. They didn't need the finest porcelain plates to eat. They didn't need chandeliers in every other room. They didn't need long, endless hallways lined with old paintings and great windows. All they needed was their little house, that functioned in all the necessary ways.

Dinner was wonderful. There was more than enough food for the four of them, but Mario still managed to eat twice as much as any of them could. Baked chicken, lasagna, a dish that Luigi claimed have seven different types of fish, roasted garlic spinach, pasta with beans, there was so much food that Peach could hardly count all the different plates. She and Daisy marveled at the taste of every dish. The brothers were both very talented in the kitchen. For dessert, which Peach had been a little too eager for, there was ricotta cake and limoncello tiramisu. While Christmas was not a holiday native to their world, Peach and Daisy decided very quickly that they loved it.

"Could you please follow me?" Luigi beckoned for the Princesses once they were all done with dinner. Mario was gathering the dishes to put them all in the kitchen. "We actually have a little something for you two…"

Peach eyed the mistletoe that she and Mario had strategically placed earlier. Their plan was about to go into action. Daisy went after Luigi first, into the living room toward the tree. There were two wrapped gifts sitting on the floor, and the Princesses watched as Luigi knelt to pick them both up.

"Mario!" he called. There was banging from the other room, and a shout. Peach and Daisy had to cover their mouths to stop from laughing, and Luigi snickered. "He probably dropped something."

Daisy elbowed Peach. "Hey, maybe your beau needs some help in there." she grinned.

"Shh!" Peach hushed her, but she was smiling as well. Luigi shook his head out of amusement.

They didn't have to wait long. Mario came in, and took a big breath. Peach made eye contact with him. She gestured discreetly forward, to where Luigi stood directly under the mistletoe. He caught on, and nodded to her. Their plan was underway.

Luigi straightened up with the gifts. "Okay! Now that we're all here…" he held up the gifts, which Peach and Daisy realized were meant for them. One was wrapped in pink, the other in gold. "Mario and I picked some gifts that we thought you might like." he explained, and he passed the pink one to Peach, and the gold one to Daisy.

They hesitated to accept. Their boxes were a little heavier than either of them expected. "Oh, stars!" Peach didn't know what to do with herself. She shared a look with Daisy.

"But we- We didn't get anything for you two!" Daisy let out, glancing between the brothers.

Shaking his head, Mario came toward the Princesses. "Don't worry about that. Here, Daisy, why don't you open yours first? Maybe stand over there…" he urged her toward Luigi. She glanced back out of confusion, but moved forward between Luigi and the tree.

Mario came to stand by Peach with a triumphant gleam in his eyes, now that Luigi and Daisy were both under the mistletoe. He had a smug little grin. They both made a point to glance up frequently, hoping one of them would notice.

"Well, open it!" Luigi was more focused on the gift in Daisy's hands. Neither of them would have much luck getting him to notice. Still, Mario kept a steady gaze on him on the off chance they made eye contact.

With a few reluctant looks between the brothers and Peach, Daisy shook her head. "You boys are just too sweet," she said. She didn't seem to think very much of Peach nodding up to indicate the mistletoe right above her head. "Alright, well, here goes nothing."

She started to carefully unwrap the gift. With Luigi practically bouncing in front of her out of anticipation, she started laughing. "Okay, alright!" she laughed, and tore into the paper.

The box she held was not one that either she or Peach recognized. She held it up, looking at it from all angles.

"Oh...What is it?" she asked. She shook it gently.

Neither of the brothers could hold themselves back. "It's a stereo!" Luigi burst out.

"For music!" Mario supplied, and he launched forward to grab a few plastic squares from a shelf, that each had a little bow. He held them up to show her. "We remembered you like the music we showed you a long time ago."

Luigi beamed. "Rock music!" he gestured to the squares that Mario had. "These are some albums we thought you might like."

They began to show her how to open and close the stereo, and how to put in the CDs they got for her. Mario was careful to stay out from under the mistletoe, and instead moved around specifically to keep Luigi from moving away. Daisy's eyes lit up. "Oh! I do remember that!" she gasped. "Peach, come look at this!"

Curious, Peach came closer to watch. After putting in one CD, Luigi pressed a few buttons with a dramatic flourish. Mario closed the compartment. Then, they both stood back. Peach and Daisy both jumped when the machine began to play music. It was something hard and fast, and Daisy's jaw dropped.

They all listened in silence for a moment. Both Mario and Luigi had expectant looks toward Daisy, watching for her reaction. She blinked several times.

"I love you both, so, so much." Daisy whispered, and went to throw her arms around them. "Thank you, I love it! Best Christmas ever!"

She squeezed them quite hard. But the brothers were just as enthusiastic; Mario let out a wheeze, and Luigi smiled through a wince, but they both held her back just the same. Peach couldn't help but laugh when she thought she heard Luigi's back crack.

Once Daisy released them, Mario shared a look with Peach and backed off. "Daisy," he got her attention, and scooted over to stand next to Peach with an impish smile.

Daisy glanced to them. Both Mario and Peach looked up to indicate the mistletoe. Following their gaze, both Daisy and Luigi slowly tilted their heads up.

"Oh." Daisy said.

Luigi blinked twice. "Oh." he echoed her.

They slowly turned their heads to look at each other. The stereo continued to play quiet rock music. Luigi began to stammer to himself and wring his hands, and Peach was certain she saw some color come to Daisy's cheeks.

"Well?" Peach encouraged them, clasping her hands behind her back.

Daisy bit her lip. "If you insist," she joked. "But first…" she shared a look with Luigi. They both cast a glance up above Mario and Peach's heads. Peach didn't understand why Luigi started grinning.

Mario apparently didn't either. "What is so funny?" he asked, tilting his head.

In response, both Daisy and Luigi gestured upwards, to the mistletoe hung right up above Mario and Peach.

In the process of trying to get Daisy and Luigi to stand under their planted mistletoe, they managed to forget about the mistletoe that was already hung up. "Oh." Mario murmured.

Peach touched her cheek. "Oh," she echoed. Out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw Daisy smirking. She vaguely wondered if the mistletoe above them was actually moved as well. Daisy and Luigi did know that she had feelings for Mario, perhaps they had carried out a similar plan?

She didn't dwell on it. Daisy swooped down and gave Luigi a kiss on his nose before he could blink, leaving a very prominent kiss mark. "Mwah!"

Stunned, Luigi stumbled backwards, almost right into the tree before he caught himself. Peach giggled while she watched Daisy try to help him get steady, before she turned to Mario. "I suppose I should kiss you as well," she told him.

"You- you don't have to if you don't want to," Mario started to say, but she hushed him by leaning down and pressing her lips to his nose. Both the brothers had matching kiss prints. Rubbing the back of his head, Mario gave a nervous laugh. His cheeks had flushed a bright pink. "You should- you should open your gift, Princess." he managed to mumble.

Peach couldn't tell if Mario was just embarrassed, or if he was acting bashful for another reason. It wasn't like she hadn't kissed him before. Still, she backed off and let him have his space. She had nearly forgotten about the box in her hands. "Right." she hesitated to open it.

The wrapping paper was decorated with little hearts, and the tag had both the brother's names. She recognized Mario's handwriting. As she delicately peeled the paper aside, she noticed Mario watching her with a careful eye. Luigi and Daisy had gone quiet to watch her as well. A new song came on the radio, and Peach finished unwrapping her box.

She didn't recognize what her gift was, either. Mario came forward to help her open up the box.

"It's a camera," Luigi supplied for her, and she glanced back to see him give her a thumbs-up.

"A camera?" she asked, repeating the word slowly. Mario delicately pulled the device out of the box, and showed it to her.

He fiddled with it, putting in batteries and turning it on. "A camera to take pictures." he explained. "You are someone who treasures memories. We decided to give you a camera, so you can take pictures and look back on them. Like the ones we showed you." he offered it to her.

Peach accepted the camera with a small gasp. "Oh my," she breathed. The images that Mario and Luigi had together in their house, she remembered asking about them so long ago. She thought she could cry. But she corrected herself with a big breath in. "You two are just so sweet and thoughtful, come here, let me give you both a hug…" she gathered Mario and Luigi up in her arms, and held them tight. She shut her eyes when she felt their arms around her as well.

"Group hug!" Daisy's shout was her only warning, and they all laughed when she moved in to embrace them with enough force that they almost lost their balance. "Hey, Peach, why don't you take a picture of them? First Christmas together!" she suggested.

Straightening up, Peach looked down at the camera. "That's a wonderful idea!" she looked around, trying to spot the best place to take a picture. The concept was so strange; a small piece of technology could capture one moment forever? She was amazed. There were times when magic couldn't compare to the strange inventions that Mario and Luigi brought from their world. "Maybe you two can stand by the tree?"

The brothers obliged, and moved to stand together with their arms over each other's shoulders. "You're already getting the hang of taking pictures!" Luigi laughed.

They looked so cute with the kiss prints on their noses, and with their matching sweaters. "Naughty and Nice," Daisy read. "You two are adorable."

Peach shook her head and held up the camera. "Oh, wow!" she couldn't help but admire how the small screen really did show exactly what she was seeing before her. "How does it do that? This is amazing! And then you just press this button, and…"

The soft click startled her. Something flashed. She continued to watch the screen, even as the brothers stopped posing and came toward her.

"You can print it out, if you want!" Luigi said, coming on her left.

Mario went to her right. "I can show you how."

She looked at each of them through the camera lense, and giggled with amazement at their faces before finally letting Mario have it. He showed her what to press, and she followed along, marveling at how easily he worked the complicated device.

The four of them stood there and waited for the picture to print. Once it did, everyone watched Mario wave the image around a bit before holding it still for them to see. Only small shapes emerged at first. Some colors came out. A few moments passed, and Peach and Daisy let out soft croons of delight when the picture became recognizable.

The picture became as vivid as the scene itself. "Wow," Peach sighed, once Mario handed it to her.

Luigi offered her a marker, and she labeled the bottom of the image "Christmas Eve with the Boys!"

Pleased, Peach held the image close to her chest. She would treasure it forever.

O~o~O

It wasn't long before their party had to end. The hour was late, and Mario had an entire town to deliver presents for. He excused himself with a farewell to the Princesses, before disappearing. He was nowhere to be found. But, as Luigi began to escort the Princesses back to the castle, they spotted Santa with Yoshi, running down the lane far ahead of them.

And, much to Peach's delight, she noted that Luigi and Daisy walked hand in hand. "I take it you two found some more mistletoe?" she teased them gently.

"Oh. I mean, well, you know…" Luigi babbled for a bit, rubbing the back of his head. Peach covered her mouth and giggled.

Daisy just gave a joyful laugh, and swung their arms. "Oh we found more than that," she grinned. "I feel as if you and Mario had something to do with that mistletoe earlier, though."

She glanced back at Peach with a knowing look, and Peach couldn't hold back a smile. "I don't know what you mean!" she exaggerated her denial.

Trailing behind, she let the new couple walk ahead and have some space to themselves. The way to the castle was lit with soft Christmas lights. With the snow and soft breeze, Toad Town was quiet. Their footsteps were muffled. Peach looked out across her Kingdom with a happy sigh. Off in the distance, she spotted Santa's silhouette leaping across rooftops, illuminated by moonlight.

She hoped he would come to see her one last time before Christmas morning.

"Goodnight, Luigi! Merry Christmas!" The Princesses waved to Luigi as he started back on his way home. The way wasn't long, and there were plenty of lights. Peach knew she didn't have to worry about him making it back safely. "Thanks for walking with us!"

Daisy blew him a kiss. "Sweet dreams, sugar!"

He called back something that they couldn't quite hear over the wind, but it sounded like a goodnight. They watched him go until he disappeared over a hill.

It was late. Peach and Daisy told one another goodnight before they went to their separate rooms. The castle was unusually peaceful. Considering everyone was asleep, Peach should have been surprised, but she still found the long halls were somber and strange without daylight and voices. There were no Christmas lights inside; they were deemed too distracting for the daily functions of the castle, so Peach could only enjoy them by looking out the tall windows.

She sat out on her balcony, huddled in her cape. The snow had slowed down. She had lost sight of Santa's adventures through the town. So she gazed out across her Kingdom, watching the silence and serenity. Everything was so still from her view. Like a painting. Or a picture. Peach blinked, remembering her camera, and thought to take a quick snapshot of the wonderful world below.

The image she captured was not quite perfect; the dark did not allow the camera to see the scene as it was, but the picture was still charming. The lights were fuzzy and low. The image almost looked surreal.

Rubbing her eyes, she started to think about where she could keep her pictures. Maybe she had a small box, or a book she could attach them into. Or perhaps she could find some frames, like the ones Mario and Luigi had that displayed their memories. There were surely several ways she could keep them safe.

The wind blew, and she shuddered. She knew she should go to bed; she was beginning to nod off, and she didn't want to fall asleep out in the cold. She looked down at the camera and touched its smooth surface. The lense gleamed in the dim light.

"So you like it?" a voice asked.

Peach jumped, and whipped her head up to see Mario's head poke up from the side of her balcony. "Oh!" she gasped. "Mario, you startled me."

In a smooth movement, he shifted up and over the stone railing. His Santa hat flopped in front of his eyes. Peach giggled, and stood to see him, when he rested his weight against the wall. He blinked up at her with half-lidded eyes. "Sorry." he apologized first, and brushed the hat from his face. Then, he let out a sigh, and rubbed his forehead. "I'm so tired."

He was breathing a little heavily. Peach nodded and came close enough to reach out and touch his face. She noted, with a blush, that he still had her kiss print on his nose. "I bet you are," she hummed sympathetically. She could only imagine; he had been up for a couple hours straight just running and delivering gifts. "Here, why don't you sit down for a bit?"

Holding up his hands, he shook his head. "No, I'm fine. I just wanted to visit." he said.

Peach nodded with understanding. She stroked his cheek once with her thumb, before she let him go, and turned to face out from the balcony. The wind somehow got chillier. But she was so aware of Mario standing close that the cold didn't bother her at all. "I love the camera." she murmured, glancing to where she left it. "Thank you. I only wish that I had known to get you two a gift as well. I thought the gifts were only for the children…" she started to say.

Mario chuckled. "We did not tell you on purpose. Christmas, it is not about gifts. We did not want you or Princess Daisy to think that. Christmas is about spending time with the people you love." his voice was mellow, and weary. He turned to face out from the balcony like she was, and looked to the town he had just come from. His silence prompted her to face him. He had a soft smile while he watched over the Kingdom. "Christmas...It is hard for me to say in English. But Christmas is about people. It is about making them happy. Does that make sense?"

Watching his faraway look, Peach nodded slowly. "I think I understand."

Christmas, she gathered was about giving. The brothers sought to make others happy, and the way their tradition had taught them to do that was to give gifts to those around them. She could tell this made them happy as well; while Mario was tired, he looked out with such a fond and satisfied smile to the slumbering town below.

After a moment, he looked down and rubbed the back of his head. "There is...One gift I have not given yet." he said.

Peach blinked. "Oh?"

He nodded, and took in a big breath. Peach didn't understand why her heart caught in her chest. Mario reached behind his back. She watched him with wide eyes.

A sprig of mistletoe. He held it in both of his hands, cradling the plant. "You ask me for a kiss from a special someone." his voice was soft, shy. "I could not find your special someone in time. So I will give you mistletoe, for when you see him again." he looked down at it for a moment, before he offered it to her.

Peach held out her hands. Mario delicately placed the mistletoe, his hands brushing with hers.

Her heart swelled. "Oh, Santa," she smiled. "That's okay, you did bring him to me."

The way he abruptly looked up at her, with those big blue eyes of his, filled her chest with warmth. "Wait- You- you mean-?" he started to ask.

She bit her lip, and held the mistletoe above his head. Then, with her other hand, she reached and lifted up his hat. She hesitated to move his white beard. While her hand lingered on his face, he raised his own to touch hers.

"My special someone is you," she murmured, stroking his cheek like before. "But I understand if a kiss is too much to ask."

He grasped her hand and shook his head. "What kind of Santa would I be if I could not give you what you want for Christmas?" he breathed, reaching to pull down his beard. His eyes glimmered in the dark. "No. It is not too much to ask. " he let out a shaky breath. He was nervous.

She looked down and smiled at his joke. Her heart pounded, and she imagined his was as well. "Okay." she managed to say, and leaned down. Mario tilted his head up for her.

Her lips pressed against his. She hadn't realized how cold she was, until she felt the warmth emanating from his body. Her eyes slid closed. She took in a sharp breath when Mario reached up to touch her face. His gloved fingers stroked her hair. He moved against her carefully, a kiss so soft that she felt as if he was barely touching her. But he was, and the contact was like fire.

They pulled away after an enduring moment. Peach stood up, breathless, and watched Mario's eyes flutter open.

He grinned. "Merry Christmas, Princess," he told her, dazed.

"Merry Christmas, Mario." she replied with a giddy smile, and she leaned in to kiss him again.

O~o~O

**Happy Holidays! This definitely isn't my best work, but I had fun writing it for sure. I had something like this sitting in my head for a little over a year now I think. Basically, I wanted to write about a world where the Mushroom Kingdom knew very little or next to nothing about Earth, and also I have this whole background in my drafts of how the bros came to live in the MK and why they didn't like Earth, but that's another story for later hehe, I thought Christmas would be a neat way to explore it. Plus I just always want an excuse to write Mareach...Anyway, this is late ish because Christmas is almost over but hey, I also published a Christmas story in August or something, so at least this one is closer? Haha oh well, thanks for reading! I hope you have a great holiday, whatever you may celebrate, and a happy new year!**


End file.
